Chemistry
by SnowFairy123
Summary: Chemistry. Is it just a class?


**(A/N) I know I'm in the middle of writing another story but the idea for this story just wouldn't stop bugging me! I call it 'Chemistry' because it takes place in high school and that's one of the classes and cause there is gonna be some NaLu action in here, so yeah! And I would love it if you reviewed!  
****DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fairy Tail!  
**

**Here is CHAPTER 1!**

"That annoying guy's name is Natsu. He is selfish, stubborn, and is a terrible boyfriend! He might seem nice at first but, he's just pretending. I would know, Lucy. I dated him for almost a year. So remember this, do NOT fall in love with him!" Lisanna exclaimed to me

"Yes Lisanna-san! But, me and Natsu can be friends right? Is that alright with you?" I asked

"I guess but, don't get too close. If you do, you'll probably regret it. He's a bad guy."

"Okay! Well, I gotta get to class now Lisanna! See you at lunchtime!"

"Bye Lu-chan!"

* * *

Ever since I moved to Fairy Academy, one of my closest friends was Lisanna. Lisanna was a smart, pretty, and charismatic girl that anyone would get along with. Because of that, she's had many boyfriends even before 10th grade. One of those ex's she regrets was Natsu. It seems like everyday she gives me the same lecture: Don't fall in love with Natsu. I honestly don't understand why she keeps repeating this because ever since last year, Natsu and I haven't talked to each other a lot at all. Occasionally he'll say hi to me, but that's about it. But, that was last year. This year Natsu actually talks to me a lot. Since they're not many people in my class and it's organized alphabetically, we have lockers next to each other and have almost 6 out of 9 classes together. 1st, 2nd, 5th, 7th, 8th, and 9th And of course I only have 2 classes with Lisanna. I swear the schools just try to separate best friends!

I walked to first period. I sat in the front of the class and waited for the bell to ring. My social studies teacher Mr. Clive eventually got to his desk after talking with his daughter Cana for 5 minutes. Since Cana's dad is a teacher that everyone loves, she is actually really popular in school. The bell rang and class started. I thought it was going to be a good day until Mr. Clive suddenly made an announcement.

"As of today, you all will be starting a new project! This project will determine half of your grade for the semester and I will not be picking your partners!" Mr. Clive said. Since he said he wasn't picking partners, almost all the students in my class immeidiately cheered saying 'WOOHOO' and 'Yay!' but I knew how teachers worked. I waited for the next part of his announcement.

"I said I wasn't picking partners but, neither are you, students! If you give me 2 minutes I will right down everyone's names on a piece of paper and then someone will pick for you. In those 2 minutes, you may visit."

* * *

"Levy-chan! I like your dress today!"

"Hey Gray, are you gonna try out for football this year?"

"I hear our new president this year is going to be Erza!"

"So the new volleyball team is gonna continue their winning streak from last year? Awesome!"

Every time a teacher says the class can visit, random outbursts like that were always heard. When the talking died down and Mr. Clive was done writing the names on small pieces of paper, he asked me to pick a random number from 1 to 20. I picked the number 17 and after that he looked at the list of students and counted down the list till he got to a random student. He sighed then said that Natsu would be picking the partners for this project. Natsu walked up to where Mr. Clive was and started to pick out the pieces of paper from the hat that the teacher put it in. He then said all the partners for the project.

"Juvia, is gonna be with Lyon" Natsu said picking out the first 2 names from the hat.

"Woah woah, wait! Since when is Lyon in this school?! I thought he went to Lamia Scale Academy?!" Gray shouted to the teacher

"Actually Gray, I transferred today in hopes of seeing Juvia-chan! And with what luck! Im now partners with her on this project too!" Lyon said

"Not for long! If I have anything to say about this!"

"CONTINUING ON NATSU! Pick the next group!" Mr. Clive yelled

"Okay okay! Sheesh! The next pair is Levy, and Gajeel."

"Hai... Something tells me this won't be an easy project..." Levy sputtered

"Hey Bookworm! You should be happy to be working with me! I've saved you multiple times from that ridiculous senior Laxus! I really have a score to settle with him!" Gajeel exclaimed

"I guess, Gajeel-san"

"Anyways! The next pair is Erza and Jellal! hehe, its the prez and the mystery man of our grade!" Natsu said

"The next couple is Natsu... Me? And Lucy. Woohoo! I'm with someone smart!"

"Oh god. Lisanna is gonna kill me. I mean, woohoo! This ought to be a fun project!" I said

"The next pairs are Jet and Droy, Mira and Freed, Laki and Max, Bisca and Alzack, and Elfman and Evergreen. And Mr. Clive, there's only one person left, Gray."

"Well then I guess Gray can pick any group to be in! Go on, hurry up and pick one!" Mr. Clive said

"Hmm, I wonder what group to pick?! Lyon, can you suggest one?!" Gray said

"Gray, please dont!" Lyon pleaded

"I pick Lyon and Juvia's!" Gray sang!

"Yes! I get to be with Gray-sama!" Juvia chimed

"Crap, I'm with Gray." Lyon stated

"Okay then class! Now that that's all done! I will now discuss what this project will be on!"

**(A/N) The first chapter! I hope you liked it! Should I continue this? Its gonna be a NaLu and some other obvious couples. Please review and inform me of any errors!**

**-SnowFairy123**


End file.
